Knight To King: Checkmate
by TheShamrockEffect
Summary: It was unexpected that N would have the capabilities to take over the Unova region. It was also unexpected that he wished to be wed to the beautiful Hero of Truth, Touko. With a new found hope for love, Cheren will rebel against the new monarch. Raising all sorts of hell to retrieve his hero, and save the region once and for all. CherenXTouko mainly, but with extras.


_**Prologue- When our Adventure Ended**_

I could barely making it through the Elite Four. There was no time to think strategically about anything while rushing up the steps, through the champion's room, and into N's castle. The marble floors of the castle were so loud under heavy footsteps, and the walls feeling cold as I leaned up against them in exhaustion before running up another flight of stairs. I'm sure the Team Plasma donation fund wasn't large enough for such a lavish lifestyle the group seemed to live. Quietly scolding myself for thinking of such trivial things at this point, my thoughts vanished at the sound of a feminine voice calling orders. There was only one entryway on the last floor, and I busted through into the room.

There I laid eyes on Touko. Clothing wrinkled and tattered, hair matted to her face with sweat, and wide eyes. They were flashing wildly between me and her beloved Emboar who was about to hit the floor with fatigue. Touko ran to him. My feet couldn't follow her as she tried reaching out to catch her fallen partner. Instead she was met with the clutching grasp of two of the Shadow Triad who started dragging her across the large room over to the throne where N and his Zekrom stood proudly. Touko turned her head to me, and I was still frozen in trepidation.

"Cheren, you need to run!" Screamed the hero. Her voice was faint, and she was trying to free herself from the men's grasp. She turned to me, a full 180 from N and looked desperate. "He will kill you! Fucking run, Cheren!" At this point the two members of the Shadow Triad had Touko on her knees beside their king, but Touko was right: N was already staring me down, seemingly ready for a fight. Nonetheless, it didn't take a second for the Pokeball I snatched from my pocket to be pointed right at N. Death was not even a factor if it saved the future of Pokémon and humans living together peacefully.

"Cheren, that's your name, correct?" The unnatural, green-haired, teenager asked. A smile placed firmly on his lips, but the smug look on his stupid face was definitely apparent. "What makes you think that you can defeat me? My friends and I were chosen to fight beside the legendary Pokémon, Zekrom, for a perfect world!"

"This world won't ever be perfect as long as you're here." I snarled enlarging my Pokeball. "Lyla! GO!" In a beam of red light my Liepard, Lyla, meowed ferociously and got into a battling stance. Before either of us could register anything, she was taken from me. The last of the Shadow Triad appeared to my side and took hold of the hand holding her Pokeball while delivering a breath taking punch to my gut. After doubling over in gut-wrenching pain the ninja gave one swift kick to my face, and I couldn't help but let out a cry. Lyla's Pokeball was stolen away, and another desperate scream came from across the room where I could vaguely hear Touko blubbering about them stopping, and that they didn't need to do more damage. Clearly, in my line of vision, the ninja returned my lovely Liepard, and gave her Pokeball to Ghetsis, who was more than likely watching the whole battle from the corner he emerged from, and watching her demise.

"Well done, my son." Ghetsis laughed insanely "I guess you have what it takes to be a king after all." With that he smashed the Pokeball onto the marble floor. Stepping on the ball and digging Lyla intocracking the surface until the small cracks were now broken pieces falling off the ball. Out oozed a blue light that materialized into Lyla. The feline looked back at me, with a mournful look, and ran out of the castle. It's when I realized that they released my Liepard in front of my very eyes. My breath hitched, my eyes widened, and I had frozen completely in a fetal position and trying to steady my breath. The first Pokémon I had ever caught, was now gone forever.

"Cheren!" I twisted away from the door, blinking a couple of seconds before looking up at Touko, who was now running towards me. "Cheren! Oh, Cheren I'm so sorry!" Touko's eyes, usually bright with hope, were now deep in tears that welled up as she slid across the floor to push my paralyzed body up off the floor. "Get up! We have to go!"

I struggled to stand, and she yanked me the rest of the way to the archway leading into the hallway. We were met by all three of the Shadow Triad members, who grabbed her away from me and dragged her back to their king. As N laughed at our faulty attempts at escape I could tell Touko was making an anxious attempt to tear out of the Triad's clutch, but she couldn't, making her cry out in frustration.

"Now come along my son" Ghetsis said over all of the commotion. "We should make our way to the meeting halls to discuss our plans for Unova." With a nod of approval, N looked all too fondly at Touko whilst combing his hand through some of her ponytail and laying it on her shoulder. She was having a crying fit. Ghetsis proudly walked past me with an air of satisfaction. "I'll await your further orders." He called from behind me. I could hear his quiet footsteps disappearing behind me, but all I could think about is Touko.

"What are you going to do to her?" I growled at N. He glanced over at me before returning his eyes to Touko, with her hands held behind her back by a single ninja. N stroked her chin lightly and smiled. I could only think the worst.

"She is to be my bride," N put, "And she will help me rule over this beautiful world I will soon create." Without hesitation I pounced for N, and I had all the intentions of ripping his throat out. Again, I was met by a pair of the Shadow Triad, who held onto me with tremendous force. I tried to speak when N began calling orders for the men preventing me from my escape. "I've had enough." N stated matter-of-factly. "Escort Cheren out of the castle. I've more important matters to discuss with father." As ordered the Shadow Triad began dragging me out of the room. I stared into the eyes of my defeated hero. Touko struggled after me, but failed to free herself again. I smiled at her, sadly, but a smile for her to know I'd be back.

"I love you, Touko!" I yelled urgently trying to reach her ears. "I promise I'll come back for you!" There: I'd said it. Never in my life had I even tempted the idea of telling her how much I loved her. I knew she was out of my league. She was beautiful, strong, independent, kind, a little hasty, but her confidence made her shine in every situation she was in. She stopped moving— a shocked look flashed onto her face before anything. Then she smiled at me. Too worn and wounded instead of fighting anymore, she said something,

"I love you too, Cher." It was a quiet confession, but I could hear it clear as a bell.

"I said enough!" Roared N, obviously furious. "Bring Touko to Athena and Concordia. They will get her everything she needs for her stay here." With a nod of affirmation, the ninja took Touko and disappeared into thin air. It took me just a moment to notice that Touko had vanished right before my eyes. I wanted to scream, but I held my head high. The king had been angered, and even though I was held back by his guards I had the upper hand. N halted the remaining Triad members and N and I met in the middle. I was met by a smack in the face and another punch to the stomach. I groaned, wanting to fall, but the ninja kept me standing. It hurt, but I wounded his pride more than he could ever wound me. "If I ever see you again, you will be a wanted man." N seethed. "Her affections will belong to me, and me only. The reason you're not dead right now is because then she would see me as a monster."

"As if she doesn't already see you as a monster." I said smirking. I received another punch to the stomach.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. Arrogance doesn't look good on you." He said to me. "Take him away!"

It wasn't soon after that I also materialized on the cliff the overlooked victory road. It was lonely by myself up here. I looked around to see the sun setting on the horizon over the region of Unova. I couldn't move my eyes away from the castle looming over the Pokémon League for very long. She was still in there. My hero was still in that wretched castle being man-handled by a crazy so-called king. I dropped to the dirt and let out long awaited tears: tears for Lyla, who I'll never see again, tears for other people's Pokémon who will be stolen away by the hands of Team Plasma, and tears for Touko. Thinking about her made me sober up: I'll come back to this hellish place and take back what was mine.

As soon as I came back to Nuvema I went to Professor Juniper. I had found Touko's six pokemon in a deep pocket of my jacket. The professor listened to my pleas, and gave me access to the rest of Touko's pokemon from inside the PC boxes. I took all of them, including my own from my PC, to stow away from any Team Plasma member. I don't know how she managed to slip those pokeballs into my things, but I'm so happy she did.

Immediately after, Professor Juniper and I contacted the Gym Leaders and told them that Pokemon were about to be taken from everyone in the region, and everyone must go into hiding if they wanted to keep their precious pokemon. Most gym leaders complied. Other leaders, like Iris, wanted to go into battle with Team Plasma.

"We can't" I said. "I don't have Reshiram, and right now, with both legendary pokemon, none of us would be able to stand up to them. Touko is the only one who can to do that, but she's been captured. Please don't be rash. We can't have you guys lose to N too. The whole region will lose hope." That put all of the Leaders in agreement. "Stay safe out there, guys."

Afterwards, I made my way to find Touko's mother. At first, she welcomed me into their home with open arms, but was nervous when I told her that we needed to have a serious talk. She sat me down in the living room to put some water on and make tea. I scanned the room and cringed at the many pictures: Touko and her older brother, Touya, pictures of the three of them, including Touko's Tepig and Touya's Haxorus. I could feel my eyes stinging again.

"Cheren, sweetheart, what's the matter? Is everything okay?" Came her mother's voice when she sat down. In all honesty, I loved Touko's mother. She was always so cheery and loving to all of us kids, and I didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Touko's been captured." I said succinctly. I noticed her suddenly tense up dramatically. "N, from Team Plasma, beat her in the battle, and captured her. Reshiram and Emboar and everyone else tried so hard for her, I know they did, but-" I couldn't talk anymore. I couldn't say anymore to her. Touko's mother looked me dead in the eyes, silent tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time." She shook her head slightly smiling under her tears, and taking a long breath through shaky sobs.

"I know you tried your best, Cheren." She squeaked. "I know she'll be okay. I know- I know- I know-" Then she bursted into tears. I held Touko's mother as she cried, and listened to her loud sobs echo throughout the house. I wanted to comfort her. It was very important to me that Touko's mother was in some sort of stability when and I left. When she stopped crying and thanked me for letting her know, and promptly put herself to bed. Leaving Touko's mother was one the hardest thing I'd ever done. The other was telling my parents I had to leave as well.

"You are not leaving!" my mother cried. "I will not stand for it!" This was a different sort of torture: Touko's mom was in agony, but my mom was in fear I'd live out the same fate.

"Come now, sweetheart. It'll be okay" my father cooed.

"NO! Our baby is going and get himself killed!"

"He'll be fine. He's leaving for that very reason."

"Cheren is going to be all alone out there, and you're just going to be okay with that?"

"He'll have his friends, and his Pokemon, He'll be fine."

"Well—"

"If he's anything like you he'll thrive out there."

My mom took a deep breath, she had to steady herself. She was the trainer in our family, and it pained me to see her cry under all the pressure. She went upstairs to grab her pokemon and their pokeballs and bring them down.

"Go get your things packed." She said. "Do you know where you're planning on going?"

"I'm going to stay with Touya in Sinnoh." My mom cringed: it was one of the regions farther away from Unova, and she and I both knew that. Upstairs I began packing and mom and dad disappeared into their bedroom. The walls were thin, and I could hear my mother sobbing again, telling my father it was way too far for me to be away. Once I was done packing I knocked on the door to their bedroom. Mom answered and before she could say anything I hugged her close. Now that I was 16 I had grown very tall, and it was weird that I could rest my chin on my mother's head. "I love you, mom. I'll be back before you know it."

Last thing I had to do was get Bianca. Bianca was in as much trouble as I was with Team Plasma taking over, and with her emotionally volatile nature, hearing about Touko could send her over the edge, and I need to get her out of this place and fast. When I came pounding on Bianca's door at almost 11 at night she, nor her parents, were none too pleased.

"What's the matter with you, Cher?" Bianca said when she opened the door to me. I told her everything. I told her that Touko is gone, and that in the next matter of days she and I would be in serious danger. I'd already made arrangements to go see Touya in the Sinnoh region, and that I needed her to come with me. She listened better than I expected, for Bianca. She was quite calm, and seemed to understand the situation at hand. She begged for me to hold her, just for a little bit. I obliged. She knew that we both needed a little comfort before we set off for Sinnoh. I felt her little hands grasp my jacket firmly and dig her face more deeply into my chest. Then, Bianca went to grab a bag of clothes and tell her parents she was leaving. They didn't sound so happy about it, especially her father, but she'd been gone a lot already, and they said it wouldn't be much different.

After grabbing the last of her things, Bianca took my head and headed outside to release her girl Unfezant. I released my Unfezant into the sky, and with that we then set off on our flying Pokemon on a long journey to the Sinnoh region. Bianca isn't talking to me much tonight, but she understands this is hard for everyone. Until things settled down relatively this is how we needed to do things. I thought of Touko and cringed. I wanted to go back to her, especially since now she and I have mutual feelings, but these things are necessary in order to save her.


End file.
